Forum:2019-08-09 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- The wait until Monday just got longer. Argadi (talk) 21:13, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Bleh. Obviously the Foglios were going have something Go Horribly Wrong with the whole procedure, but I was really hoping it wouldn't be this. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:23, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Not zentai ninjas at all. And apparently Trelawney was right not to let any information out. Here's hoping she (Trelawney) is able to abort the firing of the machine, which will involve bringing the boyfriends up to speed convincingly. This is not the sort of page that ends with fewer loose ends than it begins with. If I had the patience I'd try to work out whether this page and the previous one together are a net win or loss on that metric. Bkharvey (talk) 04:49, August 9, 2019 (UTC) P.S. It's the "dear" in panel 6 that really gives it away. Bkharvey (talk) 04:51, August 9, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. We've seen Agatha spark out any number of times. Has there been any hint before that that leaves her vulnerable to Lucrezia? Bkharvey (talk) 05:13, August 9, 2019 (UTC) :We have seen Lucrezia influencing Agatha, even while not sparking yet, at least as early as . I haven't kept track of it since, but Lucrezia may have been upping her game, and become more subtle, since then. — gpvos♫ 09:53, August 9, 2019 (UTC) I agree with gpvos, that Agatha was being influenced inside Van Rijin's hermitorium when she "saved" the being inside Van Rijin's containment device. Colette asked " Agatha, how do you know? (what to do). Lucrezia in a can? Why not. She's been in a Keg, and a Bottle. Doug Relyea (talk) 10:21, August 9, 2019 (UTC) I am suspicious of Thrope's motives now. Why is she trying to coax Lucrezia out? --MadCat221 (talk) 17:28, August 9, 2019 (UTC) : I don't think she is, she's being caught genuinely flatfooted. (sigh, groan.) But, if she is doing deliberate luring, it might turn out that she and Tarvek covertly arranged this so that Lucrezia would be in charge when the procedure happens. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:08, August 9, 2019 (UTC) It's hard to say where Lucrezia is just "influencing" versus taking some temporary direct control, but there do seem to be a number of "tells" in the previous page and this one. # "Your Queen seems very adamant about this whole 'capturing Lucrezia' thing." - This is a distant, somewhat dismissive way of putting it. Agatha would usually ask something like "Why is it so important for Albia to capture Lucrezia?" # I interpreted Agatha's look on the last panel of the previous page as a classic "shifty-eyed" look. # The casual use of "shall" at the beginning of this page. Seems like Lucrezia does this more. # The whole comment with "dear" in it, obviously. All that said, if Lucrezia has been fully in control this whole time, she has been getting better at acting like Agatha. She has yet to randomly attack anyone or try to talk anyone into betraying an ally. And I notice she only really seems to have come out when away from anyone who might notice her odd behavior. (Gil and Tarvek are busy, Zeetha is out fighting, and Violetta is probably keeping an eye on Martellus. Though Higgs really should be closer at hand IMO...) The "godlike being" comment on the previous page, where Tarvek is obviously paying attention to her, sounds like 100% Agatha to me, so I don't think Lucrezia wanted to try anything until he was distracted. Quantheory (talk) 18:39, August 9, 2019 (UTC) : Agatha is going to start teasing Tarvek, who will remember the last time just as Gil throws the switch. Bkharvey (talk) 05:52, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Administrative Note I have finally incorporated all of the new "chapter" headings into the chronologies for volumes 19 (2-6) and 20 (2-7). It seemed to take longer than usual this time, but I think it's all done correctly now. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:54, August 10, 2019 (UTC) : Thank you, William, for your unflagging maintenance of the Chronology and the wiki in general. Bkharvey (talk) 05:51, August 10, 2019 (UTC) :: You're welcome. I thought I'd take this opportunity to explain when and why I add extra "chapter" headings to the Chronologies I edit. I do my best to clearly mark these added headings as such; they are level 3 headings (the headings from the comic are level 2), I add the text "(non-canon)" to the end of the sub-heading title, and I mark the location description beneath the heading with a footnote/reference. (I don't put the note at the end of the heading itself because the note number appears in the table of contents listing as an inline number in square brackets and is not functional as a link. I don't like the way it looks and it is potentially confusing.) ♦ :: The main reason is because the Foglios' headings don't always mark every scene change; I feel it is necessary to add additional sub-headings in these cases. An example is the of volume 19 (2-6). The caption even marks this page as a scene change, but the Foglios' heading lumps this page in with the first as "---First Page of VOLUME 19 (Act 2: BOOK SIX)". ♦ :: The second reason is to supply more information than the main title does. This primarily occurs at the beginnings of volumes or when filler art appears in the comic. I feel it is useful to add additional sub-headings in these cases. Examples: The of volume 19 (2-6); the sub-heading ("Agatha is Hungry") describes the scene, since the Foglios' heading ("---First Page of VOLUME 19 (Act 2: BOOK SIX)") does not. The While it is obvious that this is filler art, explicitly marking it as an "art interruption" and replacing the location description with an occasion makes it obvious at a glance and adds consistency, since I do this for all filler art. ♦ :: The third reason is to highlight pages that I think people are likely to want to find easily. For example, my added sub-heading highlights an amusing moment. I think it is nice (although perhaps not necessary) to add these sub-headings. ♦ :: The fourth reason is that sometimes I get carried away. That is the only explanation for all of the sub-headings I added to the I (must) think it's fun to add these sub-headings. ♦ :: The reason I went into such mind-numbing detail here is because I intend to incorporate this material into a page of my "personal philosophy of Chronology editing," to allow anyone who eventually takes over after me to (hopefully) makes heads and tails of the way I have been doing things and avoid my mistakes by doing the opposite. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:34, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Speaking of Long Waits According to a note at the bottom of the Foglios are going to the World Science Fiction convention in Dublin, which runs from Thursday, August 15, through Monday, August 19. Since they are undoubtedly going to spend time in Ireland before and/or after the Con, this probably means we will have an approximately two-week interruption to our regularly scheduled comic. The interruption may consist of (in decreasing order of probability, IMHO): * Filler art. This may be: ** A short story by a guest artist. ** A previously-prepared short story by the Foglios. ** Old art by Phil. ** Art from some project the Foglios are working on. * Previously prepared pages stockpiled by the Foglios for every posting day they will be gone. If this happens, they will probably all be available through the sneaky gate at the same time, allowing for a binge-read and then comic-withdrawal scenario. * Nothing at all. The Foglios may simply declare they are taking a vacation and post nothing. I doubt this; I don't think they have ever taken this route so far. Prepare yourselves!!! -- William Ansley (talk) 15:58, August 10, 2019 (UTC)